Last Christmas
by MeganRoseMaslow
Summary: It's Poppy's first Christmas in Whitechapel with Benny and she's determined to make it her best Christmas yet. But will her previous heartbreak be too much of a reminder of what happened last Christmas? One-shot based off of My Protector! Benny/OC


**Please read all of My Protector before you read this or it won't make sense! Please and thanks :)**

Poppy's POV-

"Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuuu!" I belted out, brush in hand and jumping around my room.

Yes I still sang to my hairbrush and pretended I was doing a concert, who doesn't?

"You're all I want; you're all I need, Christmas day baby youuu and me!" I finished off, landing in a ridiculous pose.

I heard clapping behind me and instantly whipped around and held out my brush as a weapon.

I saw Benny Weir, my amazing yet crazy boyfriend, leaning against my door frame, smirking.

"Gosh Benny you scared me!" I sighed in relief, putting down my brush and pushing my long curly hair behind me.

"Aw c'mon I'm not that ugly!" He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him and threw my brush over on my vanity.

"You know you're quite a good singer." He said, smirking again.

A blush instantly rose to my cheeks and I replied, "Ha ha very funny, go ahead joke all you want."

"No I'm serious!" He said, moving from the doorway to stand in front of me, "Have you ever sung for anyone else?"

"Uh, that would be a no. I have a terrible case of stage fright. Plus I'm not even good."

"Yes you are!"

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend." I stated.

"Well partly that but you do have a really good voice!"

My jaw dropped and I hit him lightly.

"You're mean!" I pouted.

"No I didn't mean it like that! Oh, never mind." He said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"So anyways," I started, wanting to change the subject, "How did you even get in here?"

"Your mom let me in."

"Remind me to be mad at her." I groaned.

"Why? Do you not want me here?" Benny teased, pouting.

"No I don't mind about that it's just that she never tells me when people are here."

"Oh."

I stared off for a bit, thinking about something that had been bugging me since I got up this morning, but Benny snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So ya know I never got a proper welcome." He said, leaning forward slightly towards me.

"Oh how could I forget!" I replied dramatically, slapping a hand to my forehead.

He chuckled and grabbed me by the waist, "Well next time try not to forget."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

I pulled away after a minute and he said, "Merry Christmas Eve Poppy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Exactly an hour later Benny and I were sitting down on the couch in my living room, Benny had his legs stretched out in front of him and his arm around me as I cuddled into his side. We were watching Elf and were both cracking up as we watched Buddy run through the streets of New York.

"Ah I love Buddy." I said, loosening my grip a bit on our hands that were intertwined.

"Who doesn't?" Benny laughed.

"Mmm, weird people!"

He just laughed again and I heard someone say, "Aww well aren't you guys just the cutest!"

I turned and saw my mom with a camera in her hand, snapping pictures of us all cuddled together.

"Ugh mum!" I said in a Scottish accent.

"Oh sorry hun you guys just look so cute together!"

I slapped a hand to my forehead and heard Benny laugh.

"This is what I was talking about." I whispered to Benny, referring to my mom.

"She's not _that _bad."

"You just say that because you don't live with her." I said, groaning.

"Alright alright I can take a hint you guys want to be alone," She said, turning around and starting to leave, "Just remember that the walls have ears!"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Sure ma!"

"You guys are funny." Benny said.

"I know." I said, laughing.

"But what was with the Scottish accent earlier?" Benny asked, confused.

"Oh I started talking like that after we went to go see Brave together." I smiled.

"Oh I get it now!"

I laughed again and settled my head back down on his chest.

I started thinking again about something that was bothering me, how I spent last Christmas. I had spent it with Shane back when we were still a couple and he had spent all day doing stuff with me and being sweet.

Now that I think back upon it, it gets me slightly angry. I was beyond mad at that asshole that used me and it made me even madder that I couldn't stop thinking about all the times we spent together, even when I'm with Benny.

"What are you thinking about?" Benny snapped me out of my thoughts once again.

I sighed.

"It's nothing. Nothing important."

"Poppy." Benny said, shifting towards me, "I know there's something bothering you and whatever it is you can tell me."

I bit my lip, thinking. Did I really want to get into another one of my sob stories on Christmas Eve? Definitely not.

"Poppy please tell me." Benny said, grabbing my hands in his own.

I looked off in the corner, I didn't know if I wanted to tell him about this, Shane was a really touchy subject with me and I had already told him so much.

"Does this have to do with….Shane?" He asked, his jaw clenched.

"Uhhh," I managed out.

He gave me a look and I sighed yet again.

"Yes."

He looked a little mad at my answer, I knew he was expecting it but I could tell that he also hated Shane.

"What about him?"

I debated something quickly in my head before standing up and pulling him up as well.

"Come with me."

When we got to my room I pulled him to go sit on my bed then walked over and opened my closet, searching for something.

I found what I was looking for hidden on the bottom of my closet in a box and carefully took it out, cradling it in my hands.

I walked back to Benny and grabbed one of his hands then placed the items in his hand. He inspected the items, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and glanced at me cautiously.

"Did he give you these?"

"Yes." I said, pausing before continuing, "Last Christmas."

He looked at me, telling me to continue and I sighed.

"Last Christmas I spent entirely with Shane. He insisted on taking me everywhere with him on that day and even came to my house that morning to wake me up. After he woke me up he surprised with that necklace." I said, referring to one of the items in his hand, a shiny gold necklace with spirals and a huge heart in the middle.

"Inside the heart was a space to put a picture but he refused to put a picture in there because he said he wanted to use it for later. Later that day he took me to meet his family. They were all really nice to me and very sweet people. Even later we were in his room and he gave me that." I said, pointing to the other object in Benny's hand, a silver ring with a red diamond on top. "It's fake of course but he had a message engraved into the band of it, '_I'll love you till the day you stop breathing –Shane'." _I said off memory, not needing to look at the ring. "But it's all a lie of course. He's nothing but a liar and I wish I would've seen it sooner." I continued, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Benny looked like he was taking a minute to take it all in as he stared intently at the necklace and ring, his expression unreadable. He grabbed the locket and clicked it open and stared at the picture that I've probably analyzed over 100 times. It was Shane and I kissing under the mistletoe at his house last Christmas, our arms wrapped tightly around each other.

I glanced at Benny and he looked slightly angry and sad at the same time.

He finally lifted his head to look at me and immediately dropped the necklace and ring on the bed and pulled me into his arms. I immediately started crying, clutching to Benny and letting the sobs overtake me.

"He didn't love me Benny! He just wanted to use me! And I don't know what I did wrong to deserve that!" I cried hysterically.

"Poppy." Benny said, pulling me back to look at him, "You didn't deserve ANY of that. You understand me? That asshole did that because he's a bastard that just wanted to maintain his power as some idiot who gets everything he wants when he wants it and he should be in jail for what he did. He didn't deserve you Poppy. He's messed up in the head and he needs help. So don't EVERthink that you deserved something like that."

More tears came to my eyes and I just leaned forward into him again, hugging him tightly.

"I love you so much Poppy that it hurts, trust me I do and I'm not gonna let you ever go through anything like that ever again." He said, burying his face in my hair.

I couldn't control my crying anymore, I felt like a mess of tears but they wouldn't stop.

"I love you too." I said through my never ending tears.

He leaned back from me and smiled, then grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his slightly curly hair.

He pulled away after a minute and just looked at me, wiping away the tears that remained on my face.

I smiled slightly, and placed a hand over one he had on my face

Being with Benny made realize something. We both weren't perfect. We had mistakes we had made and we both had terrible things happen to us. But we were perfect for each other. We understood each other completely and we never judged each other. He was like a puzzle piece that fit perfectly with me. And I loved him with every part of me.

'_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx_

**So there it is! I hope you all liked it! I know it's sad but I think this came out really well and it really has a lot to do with the status of Poppy and Benny's relationship. **

**Please take note that this one-shot takes place a few months after they start dating. They don't just start saying that they love each other after a month or a few weeks. So with that said I hope you guys liked it and please review with your thoughts! Liked it/ hated it, just give me some feedback! I don't bite I promise. :)**

**Don't forget to go read My Protector also! Or you probably didn't get this story at all. Haha.**

**And Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a fun and magical Christmas with family and friends and stay awesome! :)**

**Megan :)**


End file.
